Paranoia
by Janus-Ekat writer
Summary: No matter how many feet of Cable you rip out of the wall, you can't destroy the internet. To prevent ideas and thoughts from being lost, theories, notes. Even a short story or poem every other chapter. Things will be investigated, thoughts will be put in your head, things that will take you outside of the box and storage room where it was kept all together. Bewarb!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a thing I've started; due to my paranoia. I've felt the need to get this all out there in case somethings happens (or I scare myself into thinking somethings happening and end up killing myself. Whichever happens first) I love mystery and conspiracy theories, not matter how unrealistic they are. Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Area 51, Voynich Manuscript? I do it all. While this has no real plot to it and is all over the place (as in writing style) and you're not really supposed to do stories like these I felt the need to. If you report this story I'll probably take that as Alex Hirsch has read this, confirmed my theories and has attempted to stop this before it gets too big. **

**Little (1)'s like these represent a quote from the show.**

Was watching GF today and I loved the line where Stan said he was (1)"Storing meat for the apocalypse, do do do, we're all going to die." and thought back to him at the end of Gideon rises where he activates the machine. And then, after Wendy breaks up with Robbie, he said "Don't worry the apocalypse is coming anyways, make sure to bury your gold. You did buy gold right?" Something clicked I remembered "Remember the universe is a hologram _buy gold_ by!" After a near heart attack home alone, (or so I believe) i had to stop myself from running and typing this on the computer and wait till the episode was over to write this down. I probably wasn't the first to notice it but this was only my second time seeing "Boyz Crazy." Also, has anyone else noticed the recurring South American stuff.

1. Stan's car has the _"El Diablo"_ on the side. Spanish is a common language in South America along with Italian and Portuguese

2. Many of the artifacts in the Mystery Shack seem to have a _Mayan_ look to them

3. **(1)** "Would you like some coffee? It's imported all the way from _Columbia_." (Bud asks Stan) (Stan Grins) **(2)** "I went to jail there once."

4. **(3)** "Jorge, Rico, you two are the best _Colombian_ prison palls a guy could have."

Personally I think this should add up to something. Hopefully this doesn't go to the "Mayan calendar, end of the world Nibiru", route like "Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated" But it seems it may head that way, which is why I'm posting it on the internet to see if anyone else has noticed. If it turns out that way "I told you so!" Due to the unwritten rule that creators of anime, books, etc will never use the idea put up by a fan. (everyone who has ever said that Pokémon needs multiple save files I'm looking at you) The whole "End of the World" think is a cliché that has gotten larger over the years. Personally it bothers me. The world will end when it ends, stop using it as a plot idea it's boring!

Now onto my second order of business, Old Man Mc Gucket and Bill. I don't remember how I came across the idea but something tells me that if you know to much, you go insane. The human brain can only hold so much data and when something can't contain it, it overheats, (or drives you crazy.) While Bill isn't human When you think about it, it makes sense.

1. **(4)** "I know _lots of things_" "Deer teeth, for you kid."

2. **(5)** "You're insane!"

3. **(6)** "Sure I am what's your point?"

Old Man Mc Gucket is a mechanical genius with a destructive nature. I only say mechanical genius because there is no proof he made the voice altering serum, "Voice over" was a story and we don't know for sure it it happened like "Truth Ache" While he could become wealthy with all the money he makes, his insane ways are a deterrent. We all know what happens to those who know too much... He has the ability to build "A shame-bot" the "Gideon-bot" and was working on a death ray single handedly. Bill knows "Lots of things" which doesn't really need a back-up statement. Both are two different types of crazy and both know what's going on o some extent. Bill is more insane and psychotic crazy, while Mc Gucket is destructive, and eccentric crazy. I will believe until and episode gives direct proof, that Mc Gucket is or was involved and in his quest for power or whatever made a discovery that led to insanity or someone *coughbillcough* scrambled his brains.

I know for sure without a doubt that there are people in Gravity Falls that know more than we give them credit for. My two favourites are Soos and Deputy Durland. Deputy Durland reminds me to much of Doofy from "Scary Movie" He plays the role of an idiot. While he may not be in super deep I have a feeling that he's something like an under-cover agent that was sent by the government to either cover-up or investigate the mysteries of Gravity Falls.

Now Soos, whenever the twins get into some deeper conspiracy/mystery stuff, Soos is there to "Soos it up." Soos could also fall under the "Under-cover cop/government worker/ other party" catalogue. Either that or he plays dumb for Stan attempting to keep the twins out of the darker side of Gravity Falls.

1. **(7)** What would a boring old man like Stan do with the journal anyways?"

2. (Soos pops up before the twins could investigate farther)

3. **(8)** "Soos!" (Squirts them with water guns.)

See what I'm getting at here? It seems to form a distraction to not only the twins but to the viewer to. I actually paused the T.V the second time I watched it so i could speculate without the "Soos-distraction."

To many conspiracies leave you paranoid (trust me I know) so on to a little fun stuff

Fav Gravity Falls Character: Bill. While his voice reminds me of the Annoying Orange (who I strongly dislike and can't believe Teletoon gave a T.V. Show to.) I like Bill, he seems to be one of three Gravity Falls characters (The others being Gideon and Dipper) that directly approaches the fact that yes, Gravity Falls is not what it seems. Also I like his bow tie and top hat, he reminds me of the Pringles guy (The only chip company that doesn't sell air in a bag) Don't ask me why he just does ok? I also noticed that the voice of Bill is Jeff the gnome's without the filter. I know that Alex voices both of them, but he doesn't actually sound like that in real life. I just felt like it should be pointed out. While he must me a fun character to write for do remember somewhere in your head that he is a villain and could kill you or steal your should or whatever whenever he felt like it. He sort of remind me of the Joker from batman. Both insane, both loved by people so much you forget they're the one holding the knife to your throat.

Opposite of Fav Gravity Fall Character: Wendy. Seriously I get that other people like he but I can't stand the lackadaisical teenager stereotype. You can like her if you want to, we all have that one character that everyone else loves and you hate after all.

**Bold= important to some degree**

**Feel free to review, although this isn't why I put it up. This is just food for your thoughts. I wouldn't recommend flaming because this is a story about _my _theories not yours and if you have a problem with it write your own. If you're going to flame about something else, at least be descriptive and don't just say "You're a terrible author who doesn't deserve fans and you shouldn't be an author." Actually elaborate. This was typed down at lighting speed before i forgot any of this information. Infear of losing I posted it onto the internet where it could never truly be earsed before doing any heavy proof reading. I just made sure it seemed coherent enough before posting.**

**Until the next update,**

** Janus-Ekat Writer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing really important for you guys to know about. Any one a fan of Creepy Pasta? I'd recommend Floatzalusedtorment's "Go to Sleep" This chapter is slightly neater, but I'm still working out how I should format this.**

* * *

Now that I'm back, I hope you find this writing slightly less messy. I just wanted the first chapter posted before anything happened.

Here's a little fun character synopsis for you a few quotes I came up with after I had made on just for Bill. (Mind manipulation?)

Bill: Such a witty and charming character you don't even mind that he's the one stabbing the knife in your back.

Mabel: Remember you will die. (What, too dark? Fine here's a second one.) If ignorance is bliss, there are a lot of happy people out there.

* * *

On to my first discussion topic, I was getting to know the episodes I'm less familiar with. Because of where I live all of the Gravity Falls episodes come out almost a month after the Disney debut. So, I saw the "Carpet Diem" one.

A short review: Like all the shows, it was cute and had the right amount of humour to it. There wasn't any unique music to it, but I'm going to let it slide. I was slightly freaked out when Stan explained to Mabel (In Dipper's body.) Where babies come from. I love how so much slack has been cut for this show. While some parents may disapprove I`m a teenage girl, not a parent so the dark parts don't send me protesting outside of Disney Land that the show is "Satan friendly" (A real complaint I've heard about the show.)

What really had me shaken was the room. What was its significance? The geography of the shack has me slightly confused. There are three secret rooms I can prove exist (basement, wax figure room, and the carpet room.), the Pine's room, Stan's room, the gift shop, that other display room, the room with the mirror maze, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the TV room. From the shape of the building from the outside it isn't possible. But that's not my main concern.

The glasses. I tried posting a link of a picture of Stan holding the glasses and looking at them, but I'm not sure if it worked yet. I may just be blowing things out of proportion here but they have some sort of significance to them. Anyone who supports the "Stan's twin" theory would think that the room and glasses belonged to his twin, and Stan sealed the room later.

* * *

Now I'm going to trek off the whole map together. What if *dramatic pause*, Gideon discovered a way to make himself younger or permanently 9 years old? *Everyone leaves story at sheer ridiculous-ness of the idea* I was thinking (surprise, surprise. You do a lot of thinking when you're an anti-social paranoid.) about the line "Finally, after all these years, (and then something about revenge.)" After all these years? Gideon's only nine! The way he says it makes it seem like this rivalry has been going on a long time. And then I slowly noticed other things, at first I thought it was just his speech pattern but then I realized, he calls Dipper _boy _and one of his lines "I have to admit _kids _I am impressed by your creativity." He regards the Pines as if they were the younger ones. As if he were _older _than them. Not only that he is described as having _white hair, _(which I always thought was a wig or light blond) and pale, soft skin. Maybe even _"Old lady soft"_ anyone? (He is regarded as being quite girly.)

It could make sense. Like why he has such a big vocabulary, and is able to manipulate his parents and the other inhabitants of Gravity Falls. Once you've had enough practice manipulation becomes easier, and easier. Source of the power? Anything in book 2 or 1.

Remember, this is just food for your thoughts. You don't have to take it seriously, I just have too much time to think. It would be awesome to write a fic surrounding it but I'm busy. If you want to you have full rights to it.

* * *

Let's take a breather out of conspiracy-world for now, why does Gravity Falls attract so many fans? There are several different reasons if you ask me. The theme song has hypnotic powers like the "Cha Cha Slide" (_Slide to the left!_ Admit it, you were tempted to do the dance move and could hear the announcers voice in your head. See hypnosis!) Which isn't likely, or there are other reasons. Some people (like me) like the style of the show. Being a proud band geek, the music is very catchy and I find myself tapping out the songs with my fingers while idly sitting. I'm not some super genius when it comes to animation, but I can say that the cartoon style of the show is nice.

While it is styled as a cartoon, like Adventure time (Which I can't watch anymore because everything I see on that show I portray as super dark.) Gravity Falls has that dark undertone to it that attracts some of the older audiences. On the flip side, the humour in it draws others like moths to a flame.

It's just one of those shows that has the right balance of things without turning into "GLEE."

Now for my second not-dark-conspiracy topic, favourite small-part character? Mine would have to either bed Tyler the friendly biker or the biker that Mabel uses the cootie catcher on in "Headhunters". (Here's a reminder.)

_Mabel: (Gasps) "Your wife will be beautiful!"_

_Dipper: Mabel let's go._

_(Mabel runs off)_

_Biker guy: "Wait! But will she love me!?"_

Yea either him, or Mr. Poolcheck.

* * *

**That's all for this week as I am working on my other GF's story "Kidnapped" (huge plot twist coming up by the way) and a little cover photo for a fellow author. Remember; trust no one, with Gravity Falls almost any theory is possible.**

**-Janus-Ekat Writer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yup new chapter! Dark Poem in next chapter. Just so you people know, I do research my topics before writing them down. I'm 99% totally aware of certain theories and explanations before claiming them as my own or using info to build upon things.**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Gravity Falls**

* * *

This came to me after watching "Boss Mabel." Stan's infatuation with money. While it seems he just wants money for the sake of having it or because he had money issues when he was younger he grew an obsession with having money. As he clearly doesn't spend it on the shack or himself. Where does that money go? I have two theories. The latter is my favourite.

One: All the machinery that Stan has in his lair has to have come for _somewhere_, Stan could have been secretly buying stuff over the years. But that's a boring un-original idea.

Two (Super awesome totally original one): Stan is obsessed with money because… He wants to stop Bill from watching! Bill is on the well, bills! We all know Bill's watching, and he's on any currency that has been seen in Gravity Falls. I (personally) like the idea that all of the Bill-shaped objects are his way of watching. Either that, or it just means that there are a lot of Bill-like objects around and it makes it seem like he is watching. But we're getting off topic. While it may seem weird, maybe Stan has been so obsessed with money because he wants to stop Bill from being able to watch. Some of you may be thinking, but the government can just print more money! Well let's just pretend like up where I am, there is a new design for money and Bill no longer has his image on the money.

* * *

NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXT!

I'm in a Stan's past mood today. We all know he has a sibling of some sort. Otherwise, how would he be the kids _great-uncle_? Dipper and Mabel would have to of had a grand-father (/mother. But let's be real people we're all expecting a grandfather). I have several different things that could explain. Stan has a twin and another older/younger sibling. A younger sibling would make more sense. Stan and Twin could have already grown up or left by the time another sibling was born. Here are a list of characters I think could be related to Stan. _**Remember, I write this as food for you thoughts. These are just things to be taken lightly, there is no solid proof for any of these. SO don't freak out k?**_

1. An OC: it makes sense but is boring. This is about outside the box, OC's are not outside the box. I rarely give my approval to an OC in a story, I just can't read it most of the time. Unless it's a villain it's like you just felt like putting you and your friends in the story.

2. Mrs. Gleeful: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? But the most I think about it the more it makes sense that she's Stan's twin. Not only does she bear a resemblance to Mabel there are a few other things I'd like to point out_**. First, yes that would mean a bunch of twisted stuff like Gideon is Dipper and Mabel's cousin and Stan's great-nephew**_, _**but we're going to ignore the creepy family ties thing. **_I just thought about how Mabel and Stan get along, they seem to get together well most of the time and she doesn't hesitate to help Stan get over his fear of heights or ask out Lazy Susan. Stan openly shows more affection to Mabel than Dipper, and they seem to be polar opposites.

Things like personalities run in the family, what if Mabel reminds Stan of his (missing?) twin? And that's why they are able to relate better? Mrs. Gleeful vacuuming the floor reminded me of something. _Sweater Town_. I'm pretty sure I'd go crazy in a downwards spiral if I was married to Bud and had a psychotic Honey Boo-boo for a kid. One could assume that her grey hair was caused by stress, but Gideon did try to date a girl almost 4 years older than him. Age makes less of a difference when you're older.

This could explain Stan's rivalry with Bud. After tricking his sister into marrying him, they became rivals. I really need to stop thinking and act like a normal teenage girl.

3. Bud Gleeful: Yea this one came to me after writing down the one about Mrs. Gleeful. Not very original having two Gleeful as relatives.

4. Bill: Don't. Freak. Out. OK? What if *takes deep breath* BillisStan'stwinwhogotintoanarguentwithStanoversom ethingtryingotunlocktheultimatepowerwasabletochang eformsintoadoritowithatophatandtieandnowhewantsrev engeonStanfornotsuppoetinghisideas. I swear I have not gotten into the Smile Dip! Let's space this out a bit.(I could totally write a story of this, but I don't have the time for that, and yea.)

Siblings argue, some more than others. While attempting to create the "Ultimate Power" (I'm sorry that exact word phrasing comes up so much.)the twins had a falling out. Other twin attempts some crazy magicy-crazy stuff and turns into a well-dressed Dorito. (It's a better description than "A well dressed pyramid.")Maybe it forgets who he originally was, maybe he becomes crazy so bent on revenge, he forgets that they're twins. Or Stan discovers something horrible about the 'power' and tries to stop it, but ends up 'turning against' his brother to stop it. Which ends up with the twin being trapped in the Dreamscape.

_**Yea, you can pretend you never read that. Finally we have a less disturbing one that could make a lot of sense.**_

5. Mc Gucket: Similar to the latter, they have a falling out, but this time it was Stan who was ignoring the signs of danger. Stan scrambles the other's brains and he goes insane. This is why Stan doesn't enjoy having Mc Gucket around. He's worried that he would let something slip in front of the twins. Most of the town's either forgotten, doesn't care, or is to dumb, to remember that they are related thus it never coming up in front of Dipper and Mabel.

**That's all for this week! Shout out to my two reviewers Guest and Gravity Falls Alien!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Not that I was missed…**

* * *

Today we switch around a little. Normally I like to point out the smaller out of sight things, but we'll be going over a little symbolism today starting with triangles.

_Pause for a moment and think_. What comes to mind when you think of triangles, pyramids, and triangular prisms, etc.?

* * *

A small list of what came to my mind… (some are unrelated but I _had _to type them down.)

A _pyramid _scheme

The Mayans

The Egyptians

Communism (Don't ask)

The eye of Providence

Pizza

Doritos and corn chips

Math class

Pythagoras's theorem

Evil

* * *

Let's look at a few. First off, evil. Why did I put evil? I just think that for some reasons diamonds and triangles are the shape of evil, don't ask. Now here's an interesting one, a pyramid scheme.

For those who don't know, (text book definition off the internet here) _A pyramid scheme is an unsustainable business model that involves promising participants payment or services, primarily for enrolling other people into the scheme, rather than supplying any real investment or sale of products or services to the public._ ( I may have stolen that straight from the top sentence of Wikipedia, which is not trust worthy because today at school our teacher told us about a kid who went to out school set his name as the U.S. President and he got suspended because people actually thought he was the President. (It was actually sort of funny because we're not even in America.))

But we're getting off topic, while the statement from the internet may not have made sense to you we'll dig a little farther. It sort of sounds like the Mystery Shack could be loosely a pyramid scheme… There are a few different models for them. Matrix, Eight-Ball- Wait eight-ball? Like an eight-ball cane anyone? Perhaps I _**made you realize **_something. (Pun intended)But wait, before my terrible comedy scares you away listen to this; _Many pyramids are more sophisticated than the simple model. These recognize that recruiting a large number of others into a scheme can be difficult so a seemingly simpler model is used. In this model each person must recruit two others, but the ease of achieving this is offset because the depth required to recoup any money also increases. The scheme requires a person to recruit two others, who must each recruit two others, who must each recruit two others._

* * *

**Let's read through the lines here, a few key phrases are;**

Many pyramids are more sophisticated than the simple model.

So, a seemingly simpler model is used

The scheme requires a person to recruit two others, who must each recruit two others, who must each recruit two others.

* * *

**1. **This is a big one. We all know that more is going on in this show than the regular "Scooby Doo." It can relate back to the theme song. In the clip where the twins and Stan are looking at a large footprint inside a footprint. As much as I hate symbolism in books, I like it in shows. (As long as It's not what do you think the phrase "Help there's someone behind me? No seriously look!" mean?) While the twins are looking at what appears to be the generic bigfoot footprint. Simple nice and clean, clear-cut. Only for the shot to zoom out and reveal they're inside a larger footprint. All of a sudden it's become more tangled. _A bag within your bag._ Dipper's been investigating the mysteries inside the mysteries. OK, I'm not trying to go all philosophical on you here. What I mean is, the Pines have been investigating the smaller things compared to the big picture.

**2. **Seemingly simpler, in which we realize a lot more is going on then we originally thought. _"This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust, but when you battle 100 gnomes side by side with someone, __you realize__ that they've probably always got your back.(Hey Mabel could you get the light?) Our Uncle told us there was nothing strange about this town, but who knows what other secrets, are waiting to be unlocked?"( _After typing this out I noticed something "You realize that they've probably always got your back." And I practically jumped up and down screaming.)

When Dipper recounts his adventures you realize, not all is what it seems, Stan has something hidden and as a Gravity Falls fan it's your duty to figure it out.

**3.** Very simply, more and more people slowly become involved in the goings ons of the town. Dipper who brought in Wendy, who in turn brought Robbie in who in turn, brought in the other teens. Mabel who brought in Candy and Grenda.

* * *

Now, we're going to smush the thoughts about what comes to mind when you thing about triangles answers 2,3, and 5.

This part is just a little inferring. The alchemy symbol for fire is a triangle with the tip facing upwards, but when facing down it's water. What if Bill's flames are blue not just because they look cool, but because it they two elements mixed? The fire never seemed to hurt Gideon when he shook hands with Bill…

Pyramids, I've gone over the whole Mayan thing before. Gravity Falls has a lot of connections to South America going on here… Pyramids are symbol of the old world blah, blah. Nothing remotely unique.

Triangles on the other hand, have a few interesting things on their plate. An equilateral triangle with the point facing up represents; fire, males, divinity, wealth, accord, and light. (As in the opposite of lunar.)Sounds like a few things here could easily fit in with a stylish Dorito, who despite being called an "isosceles monster" looks pretty equilateral.

But here's something even more interesting: Having the symbol in your life can be used to denote a connection with, or interest in, spirit and the spiritual realm and supernatural occurrences. We are all familiar with the many appearances of Bill throughout the show…

* * *

I've been going on about triangles for too long! Now lets go on to a few thoughts on the music of this show. I love the episode "Double Dipper' because of all the music, pig dance party, Wendy's favourite song, and Don't Start Un-believing, were all awesome songs.

First off, the theme song. While it is not hidden in plain sight but rather heard in plain sight. The little tune at the end where the whisper is heard. It plays through out the whole song, starting in the intro where it looks like things on a camera have been speed up. While it's common in many songs, and as a band geek I was ashamed of myself for not noticing it beforehand. To notice it was sort of eerie and felt wrong.

Diving off the path a bit here, in Stan's lair you see a monitor, monitoring the woods, could this be speed up video from that?

Now let's go onto what I like to call "The Gideon Song" that little music box you hear when he vows revenge and stuff. It's so… creepy. (Never Ever try this) I listened to the song with my eyes closed while laying down. A few things that popped into my mind included demonic stuffed animals, (one of my worst stereotypical creepy pasta fears)Jeff the Killer, and creepy eyeless little children.

Now for the symbolism, music boxes are usually associated with innocence, but they always somehow end up having a dark undertone in the melody. It perfectly portrays how Gideon isn't the average Honey Boo-boo celebrity. While many fall for the cute and innocent charm, he's actually crazy and was able to fit an axe in his suit pocket in "Gideon Rises." Melodies in music boxes become almost hypnotic after a while, slowly etching their way into your mind, endless contours of- (Sorry went into monologue mode there.)Like I said before, it describes the personality and motives of Gideon perfectly.

**And finally a message to a few people who pointed this out.** I know I like to say that the glasses found in the room in "Carpet Diem" belong to Stan's twin. Yes I am aware that in "The Time Traveler's Pig" when "Stan" answers the door, he's wearing those glasses. _But who said that was Stan? _If I recall correctly**,(Said sarcastically because I do recall perfectly.)** monozygotic twins look the same. Dipper and Mabel look similar, why wouldn't Stan and his twin? Twins can be passed down genetically you know… Those glasses could have belonged to the Twin. **That's it for this week.**

* * *

**Wait what's that you say? I promised a poem/ drabble? What no? I mean I ran out of ideas- I mean… *throws down smoke bomb* "try and catch me suckers!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**What did ya'll think of that there story in the last chapter? I may or may not have rushed that idea so I could get on with all the theories and stuff I want to tell you guys…**

* * *

*Bangs Gavel* Our first order of business today, more of the music. Let's start off with "The Wendy Song." It's the one you hear near the beginning of "The Inconveinencing." When the twins and Wendy go on the roof, and at the end where they all get into the car and Wendy states that she's going to "Re- think everything." It's a cute song, I like it. For some reason, if you were to give teenager groups like Wendy's a theme I would think of that song. But I can't really dig up any significance with that.

Now onto the second and last music topic of today. Again, it's the intro. Every time I listen I try and pick up a different melody, beat, instrument, effect, etc. hidden in the song. It seems almost endless to me. The most recent thing I picked up was the guitar strumming. While I knew it was there before, I didn't really care about it. (I'm more of a wood wind and brass person, not string.)

I reminded me of my lack of experience when it comes to string instruments. For some reason I always find it amazing that people in bands could play and sing at the same time. Bands… Wait a minute… Let that sink in… Band… Who in this show happens to play _lead guitar _in his band "Robbie V and the Tombstones?" Well, obviously stitched heart plays the lead.

Just felt like pointing that out. It was sort of like mind=blown. Not sure about the meaning(s) of that though…

* * *

So instead, here's something a little bigger that I guarantee you've noticed. The recurring 80's stuff. Like the whole "South American" things, the 80's is a recurring object. For starters,

Mabel's 'dream boys' Xyler and Kraz (or is it Craz?) not only use what my mother and the internet identified as 80's slang.

The book Mable uses about being a good boss in "Boss Mabel" was made in 1983.

Bill hates synthesized music

"Mabel's the Boss Now" and "Don't Start Un-believing" are both parodies of popular 80's songs.

Mabel's outfit in "Double Dipper." (Especially the earrings.)

A few of the dance moves seen through out the series were popular then.

References from "The Breakfast Club."

Well you get the point. But what significance does it have. First, what were some crazy things that happened during the 80's?

* * *

**1980**

•John Lennon Assassinated

•Mount St. Helens Erupts

**1981**

•Assassination Attempt on the Pope

•Assassination Attempt on U.S. President Reagan

•First Woman Appointed to the U.S. Supreme Court

•Millions Watch Royal Wedding on T.V.

•New Plague Identified as AIDS

**1982**

•Michael Jackson Releases Thriller

**1983**

•Sally Ride Becomes the First American Woman in Space

•Soviets Shoot Down a Korean Airliner

•U.S. Embassy in Beirut Bombed

**1985**

•Hole in the Ozone Layer Discovered

•Wreck of the Titanic Found

**1986**

•Space Shuttle Challenger Explodes

•Chernobyl Nuclear Disaster

**1989**

•Berlin Wall Falls

•Students Massacred in China's Tiananmen Square

•U.S. President Bush Announces That He Doesn't Like Broccoli

* * *

Yes a few things are left out because there wasn't many important things. Many of these are political occurrence's, freak accidents, have conspiracies around them, and in the last one's case, just really weird. These could mean anything, how are they connected? What does it mean? Lets narrow down our spectrum a little. We've already discussed about the other recurring theme; the Mayans and other South Americans, so why not mash the two together? _What were some of the significant things for South Americans during the 80's?_

* * *

•Argentina invaded and occupied the Falkland islands in 1982 but is subsequently defeated by the United Kingdom.

•Many South American Countries return to democracy after a period of dictatorships

-Military dictatorships give way to democracy in Argentina (1983), Uruguay (1984–5), Brazil (1985–8) and Chile (1988–9).

-Natural disasters of the 1980s include the 1982–1983 El Niño which brought destructive weather to most of the world; the 1985 Mexico earthquake, which registered 8.1 on the Richter scale and devastated Mexico City and other areas throughout central Mexico

-The 1985 Nevado del Ruiz lahar in Colombia (A volcano eruption)

* * *

Ok so maybe that wasn't the smartest trail, but I'm positive it leads somewhere. Data mining will always hold results. Not much was really going on with South America, just a few natural disasters and eradicating communism and dictatorships. But I still haven't figured out how any of these evens really click. _**I want your say on this please! Connection? Or None?**_

* * *

Now let's talk about a few characters motivations throughout the first few episodes. Specifically Stan and Soos.

Let's start off with Soos. In "Tourist Trapped" you get the idea that he is very intelligent and seems to know more than the average citizen of the town. He's seen the paranormal and warns Dipper that unless he has proof people with think he's crazy, and he gives the weapons to him so he can defeat Jeff and the Gnomes.

In "Legend of the Gobblewonker" he acts as a responsible yet fun care-taker for the twins, carrying both of them, while running away. And even the tone in his voice when he tells them to run.

It seems like he is an intelligent, and responsible person, all rolled into one man-child. But what happens after a few episodes? Slowly, we see less of the smart and responsible Soos and more of the man-child.

What happened? The impression he gave me led to me not trusting him in the first place, is starting to be noticed by others. (Even though there were like 5 different messages through out the first season warning you not to trust the handy-man.)

**Boring Explanation:** Soos becomes more open and fun with them as he gets to know them longer.

**My Explanation:** I've already shown my distrust for Soos, the first few times he meets the twins, he decides how to act around them. At first he acts a little like himself but slowly becomes more and more childish to the point where in "The Land Before Swine" Dipper displays a dislike for it. When you have something to hide you get to know what lies work with what person. Soos occasionally shows some extent of his knowledge in a stupid way, often by pointing out the obvious solution. By gradually switching his personality to cover up that he knows something we don't.

But what is that something? I don't even dare to wonder.

Next and finally, we have Stan. In "Tourist Trapped" he didn't really seem to warm up to the siblings, but near the end you see him soften, when they walk by him tired and disheveled and the don't reply when he laughs at them. (Thus letting them take one thing from the gift shop.)In the next episode, he really does want to bond with them. My heart was torn to shreds after heading the Pines family look-alikes say.

_Mabel Look-Alike: Can you tell us more funny stories pop-pop?_

_Stan Look-Alike: Sure anything for my fishing buddies._

_Dipper Look-Alike: Pop-pop I just realized, (boys eyes get super big and into puppy dog mode)I wuv you._

_Stan: Awww come on boooooo!_

_Stan Look Alike: Hey now what's the idea?_

_Dipper Look-Alike: Maybe he has no one who wuvs him Pop-pop._

*Cue heart shattering noise* I was slowly down spiraling into near tears after the first time of watching that scene. It takes a lot to make me care about fictional characters. (Normally I could care less ,which is why I don't have many fandoms to my credit.)

**Explanation: **Stan had genuinely wanted to have fun with his great-niece and nephew, and they left him to go on an adventure.

He begins to warm up to them more, Mabel more than Dipper. (I stick to the idea that he warmed up to her more easily because she reminded him of his twin.)We learn that Stan is tougher on Dipper because he wants Dipper to be able to "Fight Back."

Stan, according to his Wiki, is 80 years old. We can infer (Because of the quote "We've been waiting ten years to get out revenge on Stan for locking us away.") that he (or his twin) has had the shack for over ten years. (My guess is that he's had it for around 40.) I like to think that he either lived in the shack and got it when his parents died or he moved in with his brother, only for shortly after his brother to die/disappear/turnintobill/isoldmanmcgucketwhohadh isbrainsmessedup/etc.

Most would assume he's been alone with the shack for a long time doing what ever it what he was doing; scamming, unlocking the ultimate power, forgetting about cursed wax figures locked away in a room. You know, normal old-people stuff.

What I'm trying to get at here was that he was lonely and welcomed the twins company, he just forgot what was socially acceptable. OR, he's just becoming more friendly with them because their parents are dead and have left them in the custody of Stan. Or you know, just hiding something and he wants to get closer before it's too late.

* * *

**So I leave you with this question; If you were to guess who was Stan's twin, out of any Gravity Falls character, who would it be?**

**Also, and Detentionaire fans out there? Did you see the episode "All That Taz"? Doesn't "The Serpent" look suspiciously like Lee…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's a short little filler for those of you who have gone starving without my updates while waiting for all the fan theories to be typed up. (Just wait it out till Thursday guys!)Thanks for all the submissions so far! The chapter is coming along nicely with almost 2600 words!**

* * *

So recently, I re-listened to the credits music in "Dreamscaperers." The song has always bothered me, I wasn't sure if it was because I was so used to the regular intro and preferred it, or what. Then I noticed something. I'm not quite sure if it's my imagination but, through out the whole song, someone had added either the sound of whispers or someone breathing. The only reason why I noticed it is because the sound of other people breathing sort of freaks me out and makes me slightly panicky. Needless to say, I won't be sleeping tonight. I listened to the song in several different ways. First, on the T.V. Where I first noticed it, then on YouTube and other video websites on several different people's accounts, next I tried it on different speakers, my little brother's gaming headphones, and regular I-pod headphones. I wasn't sure if I used brain magic and tricked myself into hearing it or what, but tell me what you think!

Next, we're still on the music topic, I noticed that there is a glockenspiel (Pronounced glock-en-shp-eil.) or, the orchestra bells (It's basically a metal xylophone, I call it the glockenspiel because it sounds cooler.) was in the mix.

* * *

Now we're going to stop talking about the music before people start wondering how paranoid I am (Which is very, the guy who I went out with lunch with a few days ago, I convinced myself he may be Bill in disguise because guys don't talk to me, let alone ask me out to lunch, and he was blonde.) o_0

Yea... now where were we?

The monitors in Stan's lair. The speed up shot of the forest around Gravity Falls. Connection? I'm pretty sure there is one. Not really significant. It just explains that the P.O.V. Is that of the cameras surrounding the woods, and Stan is able to monitor whatever is going on out there, and the intro is speed up footage of the area.

Also, since we're on the topic of Stan's lair, (Or control room, whatever you want to call it.) I for one don't think Stan is a villain. He may be a criminal, but not a villain... That didn't really come out right... What I mean is, I don't think Stan is the greater of two (or three?) evils. Think about it, in Dreamscaperers when Bill (disguised as Soos) opens one of the "Top Secret" memory doors, we see the shot of Stan saying:_"If only people knew the truth, that behind this vending machine-" _And then Bill closes the door.

What sort of villain chooses to wish that people knew the truth? While this is a common opinion that could easily have the argument "But Stan could have made a false memory or he said it aloud so if anyone was watching they would get the wrong idea" (I can over think stuff sometimes.) I have an ace up my sleeve with this too. **(Mwa ha ha ha!) **Bill shut that door for a reason, not just because it was boring. If either Dipper or Mabel or anyone else had seen what was truly behind there, surely they would want to help Stan. And Bill would obviously want to prevent this, so he shut the door. Think about it, Bill may be all powerful, but against all the Gravity Falls fandom who knows exactly what they'd be doing, (Prepare the crack-fics and synthesised music!) I'll be a little hopeful and impetuous here (Aiiiiiiiimmmm!) and say that he may have a little opposition (Fire!) on the matter of carrying out his (One would infer.) evil dream-demon plans.

Preventing us from knowing the truth cripples us in the long run. We need to take action today before more suffering occurs, as your Prime Minister and President I would take it as my prime resposiblity next to having Gravity Falls on stream on Family and Disney Channel durring all of the other crap they call "T.V. Shows." You can vote Janus-Ekat Writer in the next election and together we can fight the meanace that is Bill Cipher!

Whops wrong speech...

**Have I messed with your opinions on the matter yet?**

* * *

Here are a few things I though I should point out to you to mess with you farther.

The pterodactyl had laid an egg. Assuming you know where babies come from, that means there has to be another pterodactyl out there...

Clones 3 and Four never returned but Robbie did. With his bike and helmet...

If the wax figures were alive then the melted wax of Abraham Lincoln would still be alive too, meaning was Grunkle Stan could have been alive too...

The last time the 90's teenagers were seen was in the Summerween Trickster's flashback. Does that mean he ended up eating them?

* * *

**I hope I've blow your mind a least a little with one of these things today. That's it until Thursday, unless I get exactly 618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,61 8,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618, 618,618,618, reviews. (Which I'm pretty sure is impossible which is why I put such a big number, because It's not going to happen.)**


	7. Everything comes full circle

_On October 31, you head to your computer where you see another yellow envelope on the keyboard. You smile and remember, "Oh right I submitted one of my theories to Janus-Ekat Writer, the chapter should be up today." You open the envelope to see a letter on black stationary, all the words are yellow. "What a waste of printer ink" You say to yourself. Finally, you look at the letter. The only words on it say "Look up" and when you do, you find that you are sitting at a large round table in a dark room, you can't see who sits at the head of the table but you can guess who it is._

"_Hello everyone, I'm Janus-Ekat Writer" the voice begins. "Around you sit the others who have given in their ideas so we can pool them together. Now Let's begin."_

* * *

**First up to base; An author whom I've been in correspondence for a while now, the author of the popular story "Once A Brother, Always A Brother," Falling Backwards Again.**

**Theories: **

**1**.** Dipper is a figment of Mabel's imagination, as she is internally sad or depressed and Gravity Falls is a place she created to escape reality.**

**2. Dipper is narrating the story to people or writing in the journal.**

**3. Something bad is going to happen on 8/16 because it is the opposite of the twins (Both Pines and Hirsich) birthday 6/18.**

**4. Grunkle Stan actually has no idea who Bill is.**

**5. There are other family who have some sort of connection with the Pines, and must stop Bill or some other evil force. Supposedly because of Dipper's birthmark and all of the constellations around the portal-thing entrance.**

**6. Gravity Falls is a video game that Bill got sucked into and now he has to escape the game by defeating them.**

* * *

Due to time management, and me asking FallingBackwardsAgain, she has selected the theories she wanted to be elaborated upon. We'll be going over 1, 2, and 6.

First off, Mabel has made up Gravity Falls. It makes sense. While it's a common theory with many shows like (Hint, hint here cartoon network.) Regular Show, (Rigby and Mordecai, insane, Benson is the guard in the insane asylum.) Adventure Time, (Fin in a coma, or his life sucks so he imagines the world of Adventure Time.) and Misadventures of Flapjack. (Imagination again.) But we'll talk more about that later.

Instead, let's go over a few things like symbolism and characters.

**Stan:** A family member that cares, and tries to keep her truly happy.

**Dipper:** Again, family member that cares. Possibly what Mabel wishes she could be in terms of personality and reputation as the serious one.

**Pacifica:** Representation of the bullies she has in her life that make fun of her ways. This also justifies Dipper, as he was the one to defend her from Pacifica in the end. Where as in real life no one will.

**Candy and Grenda:** Either the friends she has or once had, or the friends she wished she had, that liked her for who she was.

**Waddles and Soos:** Waddles could be real and her only friend in reality, and she based Soos off of Waddles, who as pointed out in the series a few times, they're similar.

_"He rolls around in his own filth, no one does that... Except for Soos." _

_ -Stan, The Land Before Swine_

_"Everyone's back to normal, except for Soos who may be a pig forever?"_

_ -Dipper, Carpet Diem_

In real life she was made fun of for only having a pig as a friend, so in Gravity Falls, she imagines in a different time line, Pacifica wins Waddles. This also explains why she becomes so depressed after losing him in the show, as she has lost her only friend.

**Gideon and all the other people who wanted to date her or maker her their queen or whatever****:** The attention she wished she had from guys. Before he was discovered to be a totally crazy psycho, Gideon was someone she could relate to more as a friend, but still. As Gideon sort of talked her, what with the love letters she throws into the bottomless pit.

**Bill:** People trying to get her back to the real world, thus why he seems to be one of the Pine's most dangerous enemies.

If you as me it make sense. I can verify on a personal level that the people who seem the nicest, or the sweetest are the saddest. Social isolation is very harmful, it can cause depression, suicide, use of substances, developing of multiple personalities, development of other psychological issues, or in a few cases; convincing yourself into believing you're better off alone. Or developing a hatred for people in general.

Second, Dipper is narrating the goings-ons of Gravity Falls or writing them down in the journal. This makes sense. Like how Dipper talks through the first episode to the audience. It also explains the pictures at the end of the theme song, they're snap-shots of some of the things that Dipper and Mabel had seen. Also, the first shorts and "Dipper's guide to the Un-Explained" were all caught on video, the perspective was that of someone watching a video. It wasn't like the other stories through out the season where it was a different perspective of someone off screen. Dipper could easily be explaining all of the supernatural things that happed to him and Mabel in Gravity Falls, maybe even on the talk-show he dreamt about in "Legend of the Gobblewonker!"

And here's the last part before we welcome a new author. Gravity Falls is a video game that Bill got sucked into and now he has to escape the game by defeating them. Whoa, some major mindblows coming up! THe P.O.V you watch the show in, is Bill's! This is why Bill knows "Lot's of Things!" The whole time you've been watching as Bill. In some video games you get that P.O.V. where you see all that's happening to the characters. It's Bill's goal in the game to take the role as the villan and defeat the Pines (Who could be anyone that tried to beat the game?) As the someone who plays the game, you are essentially a god-like figure, all powerful, able have much control over the game compared to the Central Processing Units. (CPU) This could explain why Bill's figure is everywhere, and why he seemed to be a step ahead of the Pines at times.

_"You! You can't even imagine what you just cost me! Do have any idea what I'm like. When! I'm! Mad!?" _

_ -Bill Cipher, Dreamscaperers_

Actually, we have no idea what they had just cost him, but according to this theory, maybe his chance of escaping the game?

* * *

_Applause waves through the room, interesting, you may have never though of that had it not been pointed out._

**And up to bat next, we have a very popular author, PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP.**

**Theory: Well, she has three, **

**1.****The glasses represent Candy and that she is a half a robot.**

**2. The twins are magical creatures. **

**3. The portal doesn't lead to reverse Pines or Genderbent Falls, but to Cartoon Network!**

* * *

The first one I don't even know how to explain that, it a common theory that Candy is a part robot. I need to leave space for other theories so that's it for this one.

The second one makes sense. How else could the Pines be able to come across so many magical creatures? There's no real solid proof on this one and there wasn't much to base it on. Quote on quote from PLASD

"_Every monster seems to be on their tails, Gideon has taken a certain interest in the Pines family, maybe not just for the Shack. The gnomes wanted to take Mabel to be their queen, they live forever, Mabel is supposedly "mortal", so the gnomes must know something we don't..."_

I like the third one the best. Anyone who has watched Adventure Time, The Misadventures of Flapjack, (scarred for life there) and The Regular show would notice a few connections. It was already speculated that Adventure Time and The Misadventures of Flapjack took place in the same Universe after the mushroom War. The bartender Larry or whatever had been to "Candy Island" or should I say, the Candy Kingdom. It's where he saw Princess Bubble Gum, who he then based on his "Candy Wife"

But that's a whole different story for a whole different fandom. As PLASD pointed out, (this is a direct quote from her)

* * *

"_There are just so many connections that there's not much to explain about it. Other than everyone finding out they have the same voices, it wouldn't really be awkward. Each show (Gravity Falls, Regular Show, Adventure Time) seems to have the same basic structure, a main character that has to battle various monsters and magic forces (Dipper, Mordici, Finn) with a bestfriend/family member along with them to add to the fun and adventure (Mabel, Rigby, Jake), a girl that seems unreachable to the main character (Wendy, Margret, FlamePrincess), a main threat/enemy (Gideon, (maybe) Benson, Ice King/Lich), a person there for the humour (Soos, MuscleMan/HighFiveGhost, BMO), a wise person there to help/ try to stop them from doing stupid stuff (Grunkle Stan, Skips, Princess Bubblegum) and many minor threats (All the monsters). _

_I couldn't make that many connections with The Misadventures of Flapjack, I think it's just there because they work with them and have the same style, and also to remind some of the older fans who might not be as in to the other shows. Therefor concluding that the portal does lead to another version of themselves but versions of themselves we've already seen..."_

* * *

Well put, as a more senior fan, I added the Misadventures of Flapjack not only because I support the whole same Universe thing but because of the animation style. Have you ever, noticed anything in the credits of all of these shows? Something that caught your eye like _a word? _How about _Korea Co. Ltd_? What about _SafeRom Animation Inc._? And the overseas directors? Hwang Gi-Ho?

My, my, Alex it seems you've been very busy working in tandem with the two close company's. Look up the credits for all of the shows. The Misadventures of Flapjack and Regular show were both directed overseas by Hwang Gi-Ho and SafeRom while Adventure Time and Gravity Falls have been very busy with Korea Inc.

These shows have familiar animation, animation that seems to pop because unlike the rest of the stupid cartoon Family and Disney put on these days, they've been styled elsewhere. And familiar voices. On the top of my head I can tell you:

Niki Yang voices BMO, Lady Ranicorn, and Candy

Throup Van Orman who created The Misadventures of Flapjack, voices Lil' Gideon, and Flapjack.

* * *

_Janus-Ekat Writer: Alex Hirsch again coming back to you, (shines flashlight in his eyes of Alex who you realize is also sitting at the table.)_

_Alex: I have no idea who you are. Or how I got here._

_Janus-Ekat Writer: It seems you've been working a lot with other shows, after a little data mining I discovered that you have also worked on the set for Flapjack._

_Alex: Still have no idea what's going on._

_Well enough of the fourth wall I usually hate breaking it because then I wonder, if you're aware you're breaking the fourth wall then are you breaking a fifth wall, and if you know a fifth wall exists and that you're destroying that one to are you breaking a sixth wall and so on? Ahhhh so many walls! The whole building that is our existence is coming down around me! 0_0_

* * *

_**Ignoring that last part...**_

Pendleton Ward, he's created Adventure Time, worked on Flapjack and Regular show. And has done a little voice acting. For a few people like (tries and fails not to laugh) Lumpy Space Princess.

_"Don't chu' touch my luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumps!"_

_ -Lumpy Space Princess, in like every episode she's ever been in_

**Well I've made my point, I could go on but we still have more to discuss. Cartoon Network sure seems to get around doesn't it?**

* * *

**"**_**A round of applause and props from me to PLASD! Thank-you for bringing this to light." **You find yourself clapping along, it makes a lot of sense! _

**Third Times the charm, three is the number of the journals, please welcome SaphireWolfAndFallerForLife!**

**Theory: What if Stan is hiding more than the journals, maybe they're really rich or something else and their parents sent them there to explain their past?**

* * *

It could make sense. While the rich one doesn't make as much sense, explaining past does. Unfortunately, that can be divided even farther in the theories section. Some of the things that could possibly make sense are.

The twins are magical creatures. How else could the Pines be able to come across so many magical creatures? This theory could actually fit snugly in with Peace Love And Smile Dip's idea. Assuming you didn't just scroll all the way to here and have read everything so far, her quote about the idea helps. Their parents could have sent them there knowing that everyone in Gravity Falls comes across something supernatural at some point. While, most of Gravity Fall's residents are too dumb or oblivious, they'd all seen one of lil'Gideon's show before his amulet was stolen. Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland were there for the wax figure thing, and the gobblewonker. (That may or may not still be real.) Also there was the pterodactyl That may or may not count because quote on quote:

"_Dinosaurs arn't supernatural they're just big lizards! Get off my back!"_

_ Stan, Land Before Swine_

The point being that you'd have to see it to believe it. I'm not going to turn this into one of those crazy vampire, were-wolf, other supernatural creatures argument. Next to terrible OC's (Which I think most of them are, probably with the exception of the one's in MikariStar's "Don't Give Me Diamonds" and "Awakening" . I find OC's are usually the person creating who they want to be viewed as in life, and their friends, hanging out with the characters of the fandom.) I find that this argument is one of the most annoying things in the history of fandoms I follow and whatnot. So, we're going to move on to our next submitters.

* * *

**_"Bonus round! Third Times the charm, three is the number of journals, some people couldn't be here tonight, wished to remain anonymous, or are people I know who don't have FF accounts but wanted to submit their ideas too. We'll be starting off with the anonymous._**

**This person wished to be called "Anonymoose." They also added "I know that's a bad pun, lay off!" Anonymoose is one of the people I like to share some of my ideas with and really enjoys the super crazy and disturbing ones. She took the now common idea that Lil'Gideon is older than you think…**

**Theory: Experiment 78 is what created the psychotic Lil'Gideon.**

* * *

**All aboard the crazy train!** We discussed in a previous chapter that Gideon is actually around the same age as Stan but trapped in a 9 year-olds body. (Watched an awesome horror movie like that once, it was about this little girl who was a demon and… Getting off track!) Heh, this is where it gets a little more disturbing. What if "Bud Gleeful" and "Gideon" had switched bodies? What if the being that we know as Gideon it's emotions motives and goals (we'll call him Bud Original), was switched with Bud Gleeful's? (Or Gideon Original) Stan could have been rivals with the Bud Original. And when Bud grew older he knew he was loosing and decided to start fresh, by switching bodies with his kid?

This could explain why Gideon has so much dominance over his family and why Bud seems almost child-like when reciting "Ticklin' is no laughin' matta'."

We're going to take a breather here before this crazy train goes off the rails and out of the lithosphere and all together when you read this next paragraph.

What if, Bud (Gideon's mind and personality) switched bodies with not his baby son but his baby girl-

** C**

** R**

** A**

** S**

** H**

** ! **

I'm not going to explain, instead, here is a list of things that could justify the possibility.

All the pink and flowers and clown painting and ice cream in the Gleeful residence."Hail Gideon, the most beautiful girl we've ever seen!""But you skin is so soft…" Maybe "Old lady soft" anyone?

* * *

**_"Well that happened." J simply states ignoring the scandalized and horrified looks through the room. "Next up. NotBillCipherInDesguise would like to bring a few things to light._**

* * *

**1**. Robbie's keys. He always has them on him, what would he need them for? I don't think many of the building where people lived in Gravity Falls would need skeleton keys. The houses in "Sumerween" looked fairly new.

**2.** Maybe a reason why Gravity Falls seems so life-like despite being a cartoon is because they don't act like a cartoon. They don't have safes dropped on them constantly, they don't pull things out of nowhere, and they don't often fall into situations where you would die but they would survive.

**3.** The name on Stan's boat in "Legend of the Gobblewonker" it's called "Stan o' war." What could that mean? The only plausible theory I thought of so far is that it is a pun on "Man o' war." Does it mean that Stan is fighting in some sort of war? The only possible wars I can think about off the top of my head that the states fought in (I would give a list but, daaaaaaaaaaaaaam you Americans are involved in everything **(No rude stuff intended.)** are the Vietnam, Israel, Afghanistan, wars. This was just a short thing of wars that took place after 1933 (When we can infer Stan was born because he is apparently 80.) I don't think Stan would have been old enough to get too involved with WWII, and he doesn't seem like the military type to me, so my guess is he has his own vendetta against something like the Gleefuls or Bill.

* * *

**Whoa, so may line breaks! It get really annoying having to put up with them! Last but not least, I just have a few findings of my own before we all go our separate ways.**

* * *

**1. **This is for those who have read "To Kill a Mockingbird." One, awesome book love it! But this isn't my book lover's and Gideon have such similar descriptions, you can't help but wonder. For those of you who have not read the book, here's a description because I couldn't find a direct quote. **(Don't you hate it when that happens?)**

_Dill is a young boy about (I think) ten years old. He had pale skin, and white hair that was often piled on his head in (what was described as) a cowlick. Despite Scout (main character) being younger than him, he was almost a head shorter than him. He is very intelligent for his age and already knew how to read despite not being in school yet. Also he is from the south (everyone in the book is actually) so you could infer he had a southern accent._

**2. **Next, I can't believe I didn't notice it before, but "Boyz Crazy" has to do with secret messages hidden in music. I sort of facepalmed after realizing that Robbie saying "Catch you guys on the rewind." Had to do with rewinding the music to hear the messages in the intro. And in "The inconveniencing" where the smile dip dog says something un-intelligible to Mabel the first time you see her hallucinations. (It translates to "Must Distrust Grunkle.") But that wasn't the only episode with backwards messages. Part of "Dreamscaperers" when Gideon is summoning Bill, one of the things he chants in "Backwards Message." I still can't believe it took me all this time to figure it out though...

**3. **This isn't really about my theories so I'll stop now...

* * *

**(Start's playing "One Summer's Day" from "Spirited Away" Love that movie so much! Go listen to it right now!) Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you! For all of the wonderful conspiracies and theories and notes submitted to me!**** I'm practically tearing up here right now! While this chapter may have been a pain to read if you're a slow reader it currently means the world to me!** We went over quite a few interesting ones today. Since this is a special chapter I would like to say thanks to all of the following people.

**The reviewers: Gravity Falls Alien, Gravity Falls Chick, PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP, Falling Backwards Again, SaphireWolfandFAllerForLife The Word Nerd 424, and a few guests who I don't know for sure are individual or a bunch of different people.**

**The favourite-ers: DAReasonDAAcount, FanFictionWriter22, and The Word Nerd 424.**

**The followers: DAReasonDAAcount. FallingBackwardsAgain, and The Word Nerd 424.**

**The Guests: Guest, who ever you guys are thanks so much!**

* * *

You look over at the head of the table where she's speaking from. "What about the free pizza we were promised?" A voice asks "What? I never promised that!" She drops a smoke bomb (Which was a little un-necessary considering the room was dark.) "Try and catch me suckers!" You start to cough at the smoke, everything becomes hazy...

_Wait. What's happening? Where's everyone going? Swirling colours... But the room you were in was dark... "Am I dying?" You ask yourself as you stumble through the fog._

_There's no earthly way of knowing_

_Which direction they are going... _

_There's no knowing where they're rowing..._

_Or which way the river's flowing... Is it raining, is it snowing?_

_Is a hurricane a-blowing?_

_Not a speck of light is showing._

_So the danger must be growing... _

_Are the fires of Hell a-glowing?_

_Is the grisly Reaper mowing?_

_Yes! The danger must be growing!_

_Because the rowers keep on rowing,_

_AND THEY'RE CERTAINLY NOT SHOWING,_

_ANY SIGNS THAT THEY ARE SLOWING!_

* * *

"Ahhh!" You scream as you flop out of bed. Wow, that was one crazy dream. Good thing that's all it was... You get up to change out of your regular clothes (which you fell asleep in.) Suddenly, you trip over something. A letter. In a yellow envelope...

_**FIN?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**So I was just minding my own business here right? I had my science mid-terms and was copying my notes to create the mandatory review book that my science teacher takes in for marks. (Curse you chemistry and your ridiculously long note and diagrams!) Anyways, after and hour of writing I decided to allow myself to eat some Halloween candy and watch a Gravity Falls episode while writing. I watched Dreamscaperers which lead me to think a bunch of things that we will discus in this chapter! Also, here was the summary for Boyz Crazy they had on demand. It makes me sooooo mad how stupid the people at Disney and Family are.**

_**Mabel joins a secret knitting club and accidentally spills that Dipper has a crush on Wendy to the group.**_

**That's not even remotely similar to any of the episodes!**

* * *

Well I'm done that little author's rant for the day so let's continue. Whenever this episode is out I watch it to death because A, I love it, and B, it's the only episode with Bill in it and I've been trying to absorb his character for writing and artist's purposes. (He is like, impossible to write in character!)

It lead me to wonder a few things. When the safe combination gets lost in the bottomless pit, how come Bill doesn't just go into the memory to retrieve it or use his floaty powers to stop it from falling? Did he actually believe Stan when he said "Whoa, whatever that is it's gone forever!"

I'm pretty sure he was supposed to be all-knowing. I have three explanations for this.

1. He's not all knowing, he never said he was, and it was never confirmed. We just all inferred it when he said the knew "Lot's of things." I like to tell people I'm all knowing when I tell them answers to questions no one know or cares about. Either that or I say "I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you."

2. Bill was going easy on them. It's possible, it's boring, it's been speculated before. He could have done some crazy mind-demon-y stuff to them before but didn't.

3. The bottomless pit was (Like I said in a certain poem called "Whisper's of Un-Imaginable Power" Go read it now!) more damaging and destructive than even Bill knows about. If you're familiar with the infamous poem "There's no Knowing Where We're Going" from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Which I use a lot by the way.) it describes what happening when the Pines and Soos come out the top again perfectly. With all of them screaming and asking "Where are we going?" You can't help but think of it.

I don't want to go all time-space continuum on you here because it makes me feel sort of cross-eyed and it's like trying to prove our existence. Like what if oxygen is bad for us and makes us hallucinate stuff like existing and what we see when we're deprived of oxygen (black nothing-ness) is what we really have all around us? _I'm going to go curl up in a ball now and try to stop thinking. _Whoa waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay off topic! So in a gist, even Bill doesn't quite know what's going on with the bottomless pit.

Why does Dipper doubt his bond with Stan? I know the critics already asked this but why? In "Boyz crazy you see Stan and Dipper bonding just fine, in the episode after not as much as it focuses on Mabel and Stan's relationship more. Also, in Dreamscaperers the hole in Dipper's chest, I just realized (no pun intended) that it was a metaphor for how he was feeling.

* * *

**Yea I wasn't really going anywhere with that last little thing. Stop asking me to talk about the wheel already ok!? I finally gave in and now we're going to go over what I think it has to do with the show and crap. I'm not just going to just say who the characters are but I also did a little research on the symbolism behind them.**

* * *

**Shooting Star:** In ancient times, it symbolized a battle between gods. They represented a gift from the gods and were believed to be signs of illumination and divinity, the tail behind them supposedly symbolized enlightenment. An Native American culture it symbolizes a young girl, the bright colours represented cheerful-ness. Character match-up, again without argument Mabel.

**Question Mark:** (Do you know how hard it was to find results for this? I finally gave up and went to ask. com!) This symbolizes an un-known path or a decision some-one must make According to a horoscope website it means tor re-consider any plans you have and to be aware of any important questions you should ask yourself. I know Bill refers to Soos as "Question Mark" but I'm not entirely sure it's Soos. We know there's a lot of mystery shrouded around him though...

**Pine Tree:** A few things they symbolize include creativity, longevity/immortality, and in some places peace. In Korea (Hint, hint the place where the show is edited.) It is a very important figure that symbolizes an honourable, strong, and wise being. It's also regarded as a protector from _demons_ (people there give newborns pine branches to keep demons away.) and a messenger to the afterlife. In japan they're also associated with masculinity and power. The character match-up with this (As most already believe.) would be Dipper. I don't feel any need to justify my reasons here.

**Stitched Heart: **The stitched heart or knitted heart can represent a broken heart that has been healed or it can represent a broken heart or lost love. That's no new news, I just copied the statement from a tattoo website. Sure if I were to give it a character it would be Robbie.

**Bag of Ice: **Hate, lack of warmpth, ect. Nothing on a bag of ice was out there just ice. But if i were to take a guess at what it meant I would say, holding all those hate emotions inside. My guess to this, Waddles or Wendy. Why Waddles you ask? While I know Dipper went to get ice in "The Inconvineccing" when Wendy was there, and she was also ther for him to drop ice at the fair, so was Waddles. Also, in the "Pig Dance Party" he had with Mabel, the freezer with the bags of ice was in the backround for the parts of it, unlike any other time in the shack, you could see the bags of ice. Seeing as Waddles is an animal, he can't show his emotions as easily. BUt now you're thinking. But Waddles doesn't hate anyone! I'm pretty sure he's not crazy about Robbie though...

**Llama:** "_The llama hair. Llamas are natures warriors." _

_"The animals who will rule the world one day. If you __do_ not worship these animals they will feed you to their babies during the End of the World."

**(Latter quote from Urban Dictionary. Man that's messed up)**

I don't even know how to react to that one. Why are people so obsessed with llamas? Here's another meaning that goes better with me. Llamas are a symbol of endurance but they can become stubborn if treated poorly. Lot's of people have been saying that it's Pacifica, I don't really know so I'll go with that.

**Psychic Star (You know the symbol on Gideon's tent.):** Just a bunch of crap about the Illuminati and Satan and whatever. I also discovered some call it the "All Seeing Eye." How... comforting... I think I'll make like the song "Breathing Underwater." If I were to give it a _human _character I would go with some one like Mcgucket, Gideon, or Stan.

**The Claw (Stan's Hat) :** Again had trouble finding stuff on this one because I don't know the name. But I'm pretty sure it was Stan, but later in the season (when the sign on his fez changes) his motives change.

**The Glasses:** Wearing a pair of glasses are said to make everything seem clear on how you deal with things in your world it could even _make you realize something... _(Pun totally intend that time!) But in a seriousness they are also said to represent moderation, balance, and virtue. I think it could either represent Stanley, Candy, or (Grunkle) Stan.

**That Hand-thingy:** If a hand is open it means karma or destiny, but I think that's for a regular hand. A six fingered hand on the other... (whispers because it's not a bad joke this time) hand means a whole lot of different things... For example; the gathering of mystical power or the merging of Hell and our world... Having more than five fingers or toes runs in the family. Just like how a few families in Gravity Falls seem to be involved with the supernatural... I don't know who or what it represents as a character but I think it represents more than one.

_The six-fingered sign has a reputation for appearing mysteriously, as a portent of supernatural forces heralding approaching disaster, both natural and supernatural..._

**_(Source because it's a direct quote from a website. www. wizards .com. I think it may be a gaming website... but oh well!)_**

**Bill:** I'm pretty sure that triangle wearing the top-hat and bow-tie in the middle of the wheel represents pizza. I'm almost 100% sure on that one no research needed. (That's sarcasm people. It obviously represents Doritos!)

**The wheel in general:** Events outside your control will affect you life...

* * *

**There I did it are you happy? I don't really like talking about the wheel and I will never discus the Blind Eye ok? It's not that I don't belive the website's not real, it's because I don't want to talk about it... Unless I get 618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,61 8,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618,618, 618,618, reviews. (Which by the way isn't possible. Just like me writing about the Blind Eye website.)**

* * *

Also, Can we just talk for a second. Why did we all suddenly agree that Stan's twin's name was Stanley? Where the dreamscape did that come from? Seriously! I want to know!

Here's our last topic for the day. Ironic lines used by the characters. The most prominent one that bothers me (Falling Backwards Again and I were talking about it.) is the line.

_"Face it kid you're nothin' without your journal! No muscles, on brains! What are ya' gonna do kid? What are ya' gonna' do?"_

_ -Gideon Gleeful, the owner of journal number two and temporary owner of number three._

That was one of the most hypocritical things I've ever heard in the show. I know how verbal abuse hurts first hand and stuff, but why would this discourage Dipper of all people? especially when we all slowly saw that he was very smart for his age. He knew how to write a complicated formula (Curse you chemistry!) for _time travel_, he knew how to convert a CD into a record which I didn't even know was possible, and use a dark-room to develop photos! Where do you even learn to do stuff like that? And even the muscles part. The little tub of lard tells him _he _has no muscles! Not to mention he trained the the Manotaurs in Dipper Vs Manliness.

Dipper's done tons of things without the journals here's a list.

1. He only uses it to find the cave in "legend of the Gobblewonker."

2. He never used it against the wax figures.

3. He never used it the first time he fought Gideon.

4. He didn't use it in "Dipper Vs Manliness."

5. We didn't see 3 the anywhere in whole party during "Double Dipper."

6. Not in "Time Travers Pig."

7. Or "Fight Fighters."

8. Summerween, non

9. The Deep End, nyet

10. Carpet Diem, negatory

11. Boyz Crazy, nope

12. Land Before Swine, not even!

That's 12 out of 20 episodes! More than half! As Mabel points out in the end, he doesn't need the journal, but the fact that it affected him so deeply was weird. I would have thought what Stan had said in "Dreamscaperers" would have given him a confidence boost.

* * *

**Just thought I should point that out before I take my leave! I didn't find this the most fun or interesting to write, it didn't feel like my style, it felt sort of empty and borring. But now that this chapter is done I can get back intop my style for next week. I hope atleast you guys liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm just here, gorging myself on Halloween candies I "borrowed" from my little brother, and because the internet is being stupid, why not start up a new chapter? Also, you guys must have disliked that last chapter as much as I did… So far it has the least views and reviews out of all of my stories. (Well, still a lot of views by most standards but low when compared to the other chapters.) I'm not trying to be spoiled here, but wow, sorry you guys had to toil through all 1,800-ish words of that.**

* * *

First off, the status update on the connection between, Stanford, Stanley, Bill, and the Gleefuls.

**You don't really have to read this paragraph**. **Skip to the next one**! I was just there, existing, when suddenly as I was listening to a mash up of Totaka's Song and Lavender Town (No matter what I'll _always __go to sleep_ in the end… Shit!) and this little thought came across. I like to believe that everything is connected. Before I start to write something, I think of the consequences, the character's reaction to certain things, and their actions. I think of how they would react into relation of everything going on around the, and their impacts.

Anyways, I was going over the "Gideon is older than you think" idea, and I wondered. Why do the Gleefuls call Stan Stanford? Everyone else in town calls him Stan or some variation of "Old-Dude."

Maybe it could just be the Gleefuls showing their dominance over the whole town, similar to the way of the Northwests. We all know what the residents of Gravity Falls are like… But I'm thinking of something a little deeper, not too deep, but just something that you should be aware of.

The Gleefuls know who Stanley is.

Whoa dramatic much? Ha ha, hardly… But when you think about it more and more, it seems almost strange that the Gleefuls didn't know who Stanley was. Between the connections of the 3 (?) journals, and the supernatural beings of Gravity Falls. You'd think he was involved somehow.

Since I've gone over the possibilities of who Stan's twin was(Maybe Gideon could be a candidate?) and their influence in the occurrences, I won't bother doing it again. But I'd have to say, he would have played a major role in all of it. Could the Gleeful's be behind the disappearance/isoldmanmcgucket/isbilldon'tellhimis aidthat/ of Stanley? Only time (and if Bill would ever give us a not-so subliminal sign.) will tell…

* * *

So, what's going on with Gravity Falls lately and all their messages about it being to late and the time has come or whatever? I have to say of all the shorts, "Lefty" was the scariest. It was in a close tie with "The Hide-Behind,"**(But I felt that it was too Slenderman-ish for me and he doesn't really freak me out anymore- oh, **_**s**_**ugar, **_**h**_**oney, **_**i**_**ced, **_**t**_**ea what's in the window?!) **Anyways, that whole, "The Time has come!" Thing was just a little to far on the creepy meter for me.

All of the shorts set off the alarm bells of my "something is off and if you don't find out what someone will die" sixth sense. If you've read the ciphers, belive in search for the blind eye, and noticed all the hints through out the series, something should add up. Something was, is, or, had/is going to happen/happened.

If I didn't know any better there were warnings about a small window of opportunity to stop whatever this was, but now it's too late. The message all of the little... thing-ys in the end was "The time has come!" but what? I have two thoughts on this.

1. They knew they would be found eventually, and that time has come.

2. *Sobbs because of how disgustingly cliché this is* The end of the world. I don't really find that mailbox too trustworthy... Or possibly it could have something to do with Blendin Blandin? As my colleague Falling Backwards Again pointed out. Blendin Blandin was in the crowd of people after the Gideon-Bot was destroyed and Gideon's secret was revealed... It could have been for spoiler reasons, but we never saw an annomally there...

I'm already soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo done with the end of the world! It's just so lame! And for those of you who say we're killing the planet, I recently learned that after we end up killing all of our selves off, the world will recover and go back to normal, so the only end of the world would be ours. I don' t really care much for the end of the world idea, but it was the only plausible one at the time.

* * *

And now, we have a little fun thing! A few of my rejected ideas that I considered using for speculation! (If you actually want me to do one, tell me!)

1. Is Stan left handed?

2. Are the Pines religious? If so what religion. (No I won't do this one though.)

3. Why is there a face in my window, no seriously, help. Me.

4. Is the guy who's sort of been stalking me not what he seems? He asked me what my thoughts on dreams were, talked about how certain names were spelt really weird, like the Spanish nickname for Jesus... Soos. Also, if I believed in the supernatural... And the words "Trust No-One" appeared in red sharpie on one of the bathroom stalls at school... Maybe it's just my brain not believing that someone would actually be interested in me? especially since I'm not a very nice person inside (If people could hear my thoughts...) , and you may not realize it a first but I can be pretty manipulative, but in a nice way. (Not really a theory, just why not add it?)

5. What's with Dipper and always dropping lanterns? In the theme song, in "Legend of the Gobblewonker," in "Land Before Swine"... Seriously?

6. Why does Stan look completely different with his glasses off? You can see that in Land Before Swine. It's not like his eyes become ridiculously small or large, and the only thing missing is the lines where the frames are. But he looks waaaaaaaaaaaay diffrent!

7. You realize in "The Hide Behind" Dipper actually did get it on video tape at the end? He tricked it! Well played Alex, well played...

8. Me: Is Bill really all knowing? Is he really all powerful? He never said he was, we all inferred it...

**Bill: What?! Who said that? Don't listen to her! I'm going to find you!**

Me: Laughs nervously. *Runs and hides* Please. Don't. Hurt. Me.

9. What in the 1134 was Mabel dreaming about in "Candy Monster?!" Her saying _"Never let me sleep forever."_ Was on my list of creepy quotes just bellow;

_"Sometimes, I wonder. Is this all there is? Is life just some horrific joke without a punch-line. And we're all just bidding untill the sweet, sweet, release of death?"_

10. Yea I think this is it for now. Oh yea, if you've ever seen that screen-capture with slenderman in the backround of "Legend of the Gobblewonker" it's fake.

* * *

_You were just there sort of existing, the setting isn't important! When you come across another yellow envelope. **"Not another time-space-continum-Inception thing!" **You say to yourself. You still aren't completely sure if chapter 7 was real, or a dream, or what! You flip over the letter to see it's addressed to, "Not a time-space-continum-Inception thing. I promise!" Oh what the heck, you open it._

_Dear readers,_

Due to a lot of stuff and crap, I'll be going on a short vacation. I will try to resist the temptation to put up short little things for you to read, but I might end up giving in. I'll be back around December 7th or so.

Untill then,

Janus-Ekat Writer


End file.
